callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallcroft
Sergeant Wallcroft is an SAS soldier who serves alongside Soap, Price, and Gaz during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Marcus Burns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography SAS Career He is seen in the mission "Crew Expendable" in Call of Duty 4 guarding the ship deck along with Griffen, Captain John Price , 'Soap' MacTavish, and Gaz. Wallcroft and Griffen reappear in the Modern Warfare 3 campaign mission, "Mind the Gap", as SAS squad leaders.http://www.1up.com/features/twenty-facts-twenty-games Wallcroft acts as the operation leader, and is tasked with capturing trucks that appear to be loaded with an unknown cargo (which are in fact, chemical agents). He successfully clears the docks, the nearby warehouse, and secures one of the trucks that turns out to be a decoy. He is then forced to chase a hijacked metro car in a truck. Along the way, their truck is destroyed and Griffen is killed in the process, but Wallcroft, along with Burns, clear the subway station infested with the remaining terrorists, and support joining SAS units in ambushing one of the suspected trucks. Gallery Wallcroft_MW3.png|Wallcroft in "Mind the Gap". Wallcroft Profile.png|Wallcroft's profile image. wallcroft.PNG wallcroft 1.PNG 297589 116575448454599 100003064329573 93781 10708101 n.jpg|Wallcroft in "Mind the Gap". BurnsFirstPerson.jpg|Wallcroft and Griffen in "Mind the Gap". Quotes *''"Let's just get this thing done and dusted."'' *''"That's a dodgy way of doing charity work."'' *''"Why not get a Spectre in here and sink the whole bloody thing in the river?"'' *''"Burns, we'll sweep, you clean. Weapons free."'' *''"A little close there, mate!"'' *''"Why's that driver still breathing?!"'' *''"C'mon, mate! Let's give these bastards a proper British welcome!"'' *''"Bollocks! Nothing takes five minutes!"'' *''"Baseplate, the lorry's down. We're secure. What's the status on the others?"'' *''"Baseplate, come in. Baseplate, where are the trucks?!'' *''"I repeat: Downing Street is within the contamination radius, over!"'' *''"Who dares wins."'' (Multiplayer when playing as the SAS) *''"Are you dim or what? I said get those doors open."'' Trivia *At the start of "Crew Expendable", in the helicopter, Wallcroft is not present. Only Price, Gaz, Griffen, a randomly generated SAS soldier, and the two pilots can be seen. However, he will instantly spawn opposite where the randomly generated SAS soldier was sitting (between Griffen and Gaz), once Soap, Price and the SAS soldier have rappelled down. *Wallcroft is the announcer for the SAS in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. *Wallcroft is mentioned in Soap's Journal. *In Modern Warfare 3 his character model will change after the train wreck. *There is a Sgt. Wallcroft in Call of Duty 2, seen in the British's mission Hold The Line. * He is the only character that Craig Fairbrass voiced that hasn't been killed by an antagonist. *During the pursuit of the train on its way to Westminster, Wallcroft tells Griffen to "Keep the car steady." This is unusual as Wallcroft is driving not Griffen. *If the player chooses to "Skip the disturbing content" the decoy will explode but Wallcroft will continue standing unfazed in the explosion radius while Burns and the rest of the team die. *Wallcroft apparently was paired with Griffen since Call Of Duty 4. References Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:British